


Imaginary head [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hamlet!AU, References to Hamlet, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespeare!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Hermes is trying on the image of Hamlet





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed funny to me to draw Himles in Hamlet’s attitude. They have the same situation: Hilmes’s father was dismissed and killed by his own brother; and sometimes prince loves to depict himself as an innocent victim. But our Hamlet is quite a different, he united with nearby Fortinbras to invade his homeland with foreign troops; he wishes the fate of Yorick for prince Arslan; his answer to his uncle have an opposite meaning. Denying Andragoras, he acts as well as he did. And, at last, the true history of royal family (if we know it) makes Hilmes’ “Hamlet-like” pose entire fake.
> 
>  
> 
> _(Done for[fandom Hiromu Arakawa 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5433465) at [Fandom Kombat VI](http://fk-2016.diary.ru) on [diary.ru](diary.ru). Unfortunately, you can see the fest only if you’ve logged in diary.ru)_


End file.
